1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to exercising systems. In particular, this invention relates to an upper body exercise system for use and in conjunction with a lower body exercising mechanism. This invention pertains to an exercising system where the user has the capability of exercising upper body muscle groups in a wide variety of ways. More in particular, this invention provides for an exercising system which allows the user to manipulate and orient handles in a wide variety of patterns. Still further, this invention relates to an upper body exercising system which allows the user to rotate the handle members about three axes of rotation during a particular exercise. Further, this invention directs itself to an upper body exercising system which may be coupled to a lower body exercising system such as a stationary bicycle wherein the upper body mechanism may be used to rotate the pedal members of the stationary bicycle. Further, this invention directs itself to an upper body exercising system which may be placed in predetermined orientations with respect to a lower body exercising mechanism to allow force loading on differing muscle groups responsive to specific exercise conditions.
2. Prior Art
Upper and lower body exercising systems are known in the art. Further, lower body exercising systems such as stationary bicycles for exercising the muscles of legs of a user are well-known in the art. Still further, exercise systems for the lower body are known which include hand or arm actuation to apply load forces for exercising purposes.
The closest prior art systems known to Applicant include U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,527 which is directed to an upper body exerciser system for a stationary bicycle. Such prior art system does provide for a handle mechanism attached to the pedals of a stationary bicycle. However, such prior art system does not provide for the coupling elements of the upper body mechanism of the subject invention to the lower body exercising system and does not allow for the wide variation and predetermined orientations of the handle systems of the subject invention concept. Such prior art systems do not allow for universal rotation of the handle bar members which impedes the exercising of certain muscle groups.
Other prior art systems such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,033 are directed to upper body exercise systems for stationary bicycles. However, in such prior art systems, handles are displaceable only in a singular plane which does not allow the user to vary the force actuating plane on the pedals of the bicycle system.
Thus, such prior art systems do not provide for a variation of muscle combination sets to actuate the pedals of a stationary bicycle and provide upper body exercising utilizing differing muscle set combinations. Still further, prior art systems as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,033 do not allow the user to vary the force loading on the user's upper body as a function of plane variation of the handle members when taken with respect to the pedals of a lower body exercising system.
Other prior art systems known to Applicant include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,681,111; 4,188,030; 2,261,355; 4,509,742; and, 3,587,319. However, in such prior art systems, handlebar mechanisms do not allow for predetermined orientations as provided in the subject invention concept. Other prior art known to Applicant includes French Patent #1,474,840 and West German Patent #2,814,756.
In other prior art systems where a stationary bicycle or other lower body exercising system is used, the upper body exercising mechanism is not releasably coupled from the stationary bicycle system to provide an independent driving force. Additionally, such prior art exercising systems are generally directed to an arm drive system which is forward of the seated user and is coupled to the force resisting member through a complicated mechanical coupling system.
In such prior art systems, the mechanical linkages are generally complicated which increases the labor costs in construction, and specifically do not provide for the wide range of orientations of the upper body exercising device in order to exercise differing upper body muscle groups of the user.